


The Workout

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: F/M, cumberfluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get a little carried away after losing a few pounds and before Ben finds out your activities you've taken it way to far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Workout

**Author's Note:**

> "Can you do a fic about Ben finding out the person is upset about her weight or like an ed or something :/"  
> From anon on tumblr

"Darling you didn't eat much tonight at dinner. You okay?" Ben asked me. 

"Oh... no I'm okay. I probably ate to much." I say shrugging my shoulders. 

"I highly doubt that." Ben says before helping me clean up the dishes from dinner. He places a peck on my cheek and heads into the living room to watch some tv.

Looking down at my stomach I pat it and think to myself I need to lose weight. I've been trying to get rid of these few pounds for a while now but it just isn't coming off fast enough for me. 

"Babe? You joining me?" Ben calls from the sofa. 

"Uh, yeah I will be there in a second." I call as he snaps me out of my cloudy thoughts. 

Joining him on the sofa he cuddles me tight for the rest of the evening.

Him unaware of my insecurity of my weight.  
**********  
A week had past and today I had an appointment with Ben's trainer. If anyone can get my booty in shape it's him. 

"Hi_____" he says as I walk in the studio.

"Hello. How's life treating you?" 

"Fine fine, how is Benedict doing?" 

"Busy as ever but still in great shape. I'm a little worried he is taking on to much but what can I do..."

"He needs to slow down! Well anyways what brings you in today?" He asks.

I look down and point at my tummy and poke it then my behind as well. "This and this..." I say with a nervous chuckle.

"I can help you out no problem."

"Um, do you mind not telling Ben? I don't want him knowing I'm trying to lose weight. He'll make a big thing out if it."

"My lips are sealed."

The workout last for an hour and my butt is whipped, I still think I need more so I leave and go home to continue exercising there. Two hours later I've got sweat pouring off of me and Ben is due home any moment so I rush upstairs to jump into the shower.  
********  
"Dinner smells wonderful love." Ben says as he walks into the kitchen.

"Thank you dear, it sure does smell good. Enjoy..." I say as place his plate down in front of him. I grab a piece of toast and sit to eat.

"You aren't having any chicken?" He asked in a curious tone.

"No, don't feel well tonight. I should probably just eat light tonight." I say but I'm unable to look him in the eyes. He knows I'm hiding something but just reaches out to hold my hand across the table.  
*********  
Waking up the next morning I feel a little sick but grab a protein shake and drink it before heading out to the training studio for day two of training. 

Again I work for an hour and workout at home for two more hours. Skipping a meal tonight makes it a day since I've had a substantial amount of food. "I'm good" I tell myself, well convincing myself is more like it. Ben wasn't home for dinner tonight so I didn't have to hear anything about not eating.  
*******  
It's been three days of almost non stop workouts and little food intake, I've lost 10 pounds and I'm beginning to feel very weak and ill. I try to hide it but Ben notices I'm pale. 

"Darling. You don't look good, you feel sick? "

"No, I'm fine. Don't worry about me! Out you go to work and I'll see you tonight." I kiss him and practically push him out the door. I head to the studio again as Ben pulls out of sight.  
*******  
"Sorry I'm a bit late." I say as I rush into the studio.

"That's okay... Hey you don't look well today and you look like you're about to collapse, you should take today off."

"No, I can't. Gotta get this weight off." 

"I'm sorry _______ I'm not going to train you today. You need a rest, I fear for your health if you don't."

"Fine fine, I'll just go to the gym." I say as I rush out. 

At the gym I run on the treadmill for 3km and then ride a stationary bike for another 3km. Instead of taking a taxi back to the flat I jog home, it isn't that far anyways. 

I arrive home and as soon as I get inside Benedict pulls up and gets out of the car running inside. 

"Darling? ______?" He says in what sounds like a panic.

"In here." I say as loud as I can possibly manage. I'm still trying to workout. 

"Sweetheart, you need to stop this. _____ told me that you have been seeing him for training and you look weak and pale today and wouldn't train you today so you left for the gym. Why are you doing this?"

"I'm fine, fine..."

"No you are not. Look at me... Stop and look at me." He grabs me by the shoulders. 

"Why are you doing this?" He asks again.

"Because I needed to lose these few pounds then when I did I wanted to lose more. Don't you see I'm too fat for you!" I cry.

"Let me tell you this. You are perfect the way you are! I love you for you, not the way you look. This isn't healthy." 

I don't respond I just concentrate on keeping myself standing.

"It's killing me to see you this way. This isn't okay." He says right before I collapse in his arms.

"Babe? Babe?! _______!" He says as he lowers me to the floor and dials the medics.

I'm passed out and Ben taps the side of my cheeks trying to get me to wake up. 

Medics arrive and Ben accompanies me to the hospital in the ambulance.

I wake up later that night to find Ben beside me in a chair holding my hand. I see an IV attached to my arm and heart monitors hooked up. 

Ben is dozing a bit until he feels me move my hand. 

"______ thank god you are awake." He says as he sits up and turns to face me. 

"You scared the shit out of me." He adds.

I just cry softly and say "I'm sorry, so sorry."

We kiss and Benedict makes me promise I will take it easy and that I will never do this again.

"You are perfect, and I love you. I don't care how much you weight, you are beautiful the way you are. Please don't do this to me again, I can't take it." 

"I love you Benedict." 

He places his hand on my cheek and gives me another kiss.

"I love you Mrs. Cumberbatch."


End file.
